


[Podfic] lights go out, here I go again

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Reincarnation, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Arthur is resurrected in the 21st century, he finds Merlin's vibrator.</p><p> That's it. That's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] lights go out, here I go again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lights go out, here I go again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632562) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> Holy crap. This story was great the first time, when I read it and then I had so much fucking fun reading it out loud, I cannot even tell you. Editing made it even better. I hope everyone who listens has half as much listening as I did recording it.

  
[You can download it here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?zfzhafec81fl9e1)  
  
[You can stream it on Sound Cloud here.](https://soundcloud.com/jelazakazone/lights-go-out-here-i-go-again)


End file.
